Nitrome Wiki:Requests for adminship/IJZM
IJZM Hello reader, i am IJZM, aka: Ignacio, i am a peruvian editor that visit wikia everyday when i can, i am very active, i always try to help people or articles. Support #Users, please sign with three tildes (~~~) when supporting or opposing. Oppose #IJZM, I think you need more time before became an admin, and this Wiki doesn't need anymore Admins at the moment. You think you learned enough to become an admin, but at the moment you are doing perfectly without being an admin. Anyway, you had good ideas, but your shows your number of userpage edits (30,66%) is higher than your mainspace edits (13,68%). Whatever, you don't meet Adminship Standar, because I think you don't understand so much about code, and candidates should Have a good understanding of using Wiki code - ie. bold, italics and underlining text in source mode. I know, you use basic code, but I think you need a higher level of experience in this wiki. In short, a few moths (or less) of experience, and you will become an admin. I'm waiting for this, but at the moment, no. Hope you understand it. [[User:Santiago González Martín|'Santi']]'-'[[User Talk:Santiago González Martín|'Zapo']] #IJZM, Sorry but we actually have enough admins in this wiki after you made 200 edits you just added this request but actually most of those edit's we're comments, edits on you're page but like 25-50 of those edit's we're on page's and you're rank is not really that high. I like you're fanart. You haven't been on this wiki for a long time you joined at 25 November 2011 it means you've only been here like almost 2 months sorry. Axiy #'Oppose' For several reasons that probably echo what the other users have said above. The first is regarding your edit count. Of your 224 contributions so far, only 37 are mainspace, and the majority of it is to contribute to your userpage. Another is the fact that we have just received another admin, Emitewiki2. With the small amount of users we have, there's clearly no need for another admin right now. Finally, you don't exactly express a need for any admin rights on Nitrome Wiki, and ever since you got here, you've been asking for it. You really give off the impression that you just want admin rights for status. Sorry, but it seems like so. Neutral Comments I just wanted to raise a quick point in the comments, which is about rank in the Achievements and adminship status. Your rank on the leaderboard should not affect whether you are worthy of being an admin or not (for instance, a user makes substantial contributions but is only in the 20s ranking). I only say this because a great number of users bring it up when they "Oppose" or "Support" the candidate, and I don't believe this is a valid point. 20:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Just so ya know, he's just come into the RuneScape wiki chat to try and get us to vote for him — Ciphrius Kane (talk) 23:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Questions Thanks for participating in the requests for adminship process! Please take time to answer the following questions below each individual point: #'If you receive admin rights here, how do you plan to use them?' I plan to use them to help people to understand more the wiki, because i think that if i don't know something i should ask an administrator because if i ask any other maybe they dont know, 'cause admins know a lots of wikia coding. And that ill try to stop vandalism and everything that is wrong. #'What would you say is the main goal you hope to achieve on this Wiki?' I would like to make this wiki a godd wiki so others wiki can come here and see how can you all progres and be proud of us. Additional Questions #Additional questions from other users.